


Inky Baptism

by reaperofdemon92



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (y/n) ends up in the Bendy world somehow, F/M, Kind of lazy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: You were just playing a game when somehow you end up in the setting of Bendy and the Ink Machine. (sorry I'm bad at summaries)





	Inky Baptism

Bendy x Reader  
An inky baptism

You wake with a jolt. Looking up at an aged ceiling.  
Sitting up from the hard wood floor, you rack your brain to remember what had happened. You were in your room playing games on your laptop, one of the only escapes you had from the tragic hardships of real life, the game you were playing was Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2. You had just got through the part where Sammy captures Henry and offers him to Bendy as a sacrificial lamb only to get killed by Bendy before Henry somehow breaks free from his binds to make an escape.  
After that you couldn’t remember much else. Though since you’ve played the game several times before, you knew that after Henry escapes he was supposed to grab the axe then work his way through the hallway in front of him only to find the pool of ink where Bendy was supposed to jump out as a jump scare. Though you didn’t remember reaching that part for the umpteenth time before waking up in this strange environment.  
You look around to find yourself in a familiar scene. Dim lighting, bold outlines, posters of Bendy on the walls, ink stains on the ceiling, floor, and walls. There was no way… This couldn’t be…  
This place looked exactly like the setting from Bendy and the Ink Machine.  
But how? It was supposed to be a game, it wasn’t real. Though being there and now, it just seemed too good to be true.  
You stood up from the spot, observing your surroundings, you were in the hallway leading away from Sammy’s sacrificial room to the lake of ink where Bendy was supposed to jump out of.  
Taking a deep breath and reassuring yourself that this was probably just some kind of dream, you make your way down the hall to hopefully continue the process of the game. Go down the hall, meet the ink demon, then turn around and run down the second hall to meet Boris.  
Eventually you find the ink lake, feeling a tinge of suspense as you moved closer. The sooner the better.  
Suddenly, as soon you stood at the edge of the lake, something grabs your ankle. You fall back as it drags you into the ink with a splash.  
You stand up, completely soaked in the black substance, what the hell? This wasn’t part of the game.  
From the ink’s surface, what looked like a tentacle shot up and grabbed your wrist. You struggle and beat at it, trying to get free until another tentacle made an appearance and took hold of your other wrist. You hung there, drenched and panicking. This wasn’t part of the game at all.  
Right before your eyes, bubbles rose from the inky surface, a familiar face peaked out, grinning a wide, sharp, toothy, grin, ink smeared over its eyes. He rose from the depths, towering about 8 feet tall, with the body of a Greek god.  
You gazed at Bendy in a mix of horror and amazement. He looked down at you, letting out what sounded like a purr before a long, serpentine, tongue slithered from between his jagged fangs to lap at his lips. You felt your heart race as he placed a clawed hand on your (s/c) cheek, smoothing over it before taking hold of your chin, lowering to your level and planting a rough kiss on you lips. Your (e/c) eyes widened in surprise as he forced your mouth open, his long tongue entering and exploring your cavern, dancing with yours. You partially expected his mouth to taste like ink, yet it tasted… a lot more different than you thought, it was like a fine wine. Robust and intoxicating.  
You snap out of your thoughts and shook out of his hold, making to struggle in the binds of the tentacles holding your arms.  
Bendy smirked at how feisty you were, letting out a chuckle before wrapping an arm around your torso, feeling your waist and hips in an almost perverse way, making you gasp.  
“What the hell is going on here!” you cry out, “This isn’t part of the game! You can’t… I-I mean… you’re not supposed…”  
You were stuttering, struggling to get the words out before he placed a finger over your lips. “Shh…” he said, sensually. “This is more than a mere game little lamb. Just relax while I… help ease off that tension.”  
You had no idea what he meant. He backed away from your frame as two other tentacles appeared behind you, one had reached the bottom hem of your shirt, creeping underneath and wrapping itself around your waist caressing your skin, a third made it’s way up your pant leg, coiling and slithering in what appeared to be a teasing matter until it reached your hip.  
You wriggle and whimper in their hold as they moved and touched several sensual spots. The tentacle in your shirt slithered between the cleavage of your breasts before peaking out of the collar to meet with your face. The tip caressed and prodded over your lips as though begging for entry, you clamp your mouth shut in protest. But before you knew it, the tentacle in your pants rubbed itself against your womanhood through your panties, causing you to yelp which allowed the other tentacle to access your mouth. It squirmed and ran itself against your palette and tongue, slowly making its way to the back of your throat, making you gag, while your private parts were massaged through your underwear, making you wet. You moan and panted through your nose, you couldn’t believe this was happening, you were being molested by tentacles all the while the ink demon himself watched in aroused delight. You flushed in embarrassment, trying to hold back your arousal, denying him the satisfaction.  
“How does it feel doll?” he asked, “Mortifying?” your bleary eyes made out a strange bump appearing between his legs, “I can tell by the look on your face.” His chest rumbled in excitement.  
Suddenly the tentacle in your mouth removed itself and slid its way out of your shirt and the other crept its way out of your pant leg. You sighed in momentary relief before several more tentacles rose from the ink pool, surrounding you. Two of them slithered up your shirt, pulling at it until it ripped open, revealing your bare front accompanied by the (f/c) bra that supported your breasts  
Two more of the coiling appendages unbuttoned and took ahold of the hem of your pants, pulling them down to show your (f/c) panties before coiling around your thighs and spreading them. Your face turned a beet red as you were stripped down to your lingerie, spread out to show a damp stain developing on your crotch.  
Bendy smiled, a clear line of drool dripping from his lips. “My, my,” he purred, “Such a delicious looking body.”  
“Please,” you said, “Let me go.”  
“Come now, the fun has just started.”  
He approached you, the bump between his legs getting bigger, one hand combed itself through your (h/c) hair pushing your lips to his again, passionately, the other hand made its way to your crotch, two fingers rubbing at your sensual area through your undies from your clit to your loins. You groaned, trying to keep yourself from feeling good but his movements were so hard to ignore, your fluids soaked through the fabric of your panties as the fingers kneaded your genitals.  
Four more tentacles rose from the ink, two of them unclasped your bra, the other two took either side of your undies, after Bendy took his hand out of the way, tearing them off to allow the fingers easier access to your wet folds before making their way inside. You gasped, feeling the digits enter you, touching your insides, spreading you. You squeaked a little in slight pain as they went deeper, scissoring, pressing against your walls.  
He parted lips, taking notice of your pained expression. His fingers left your hole to be replace by a tentacle; It stroked and prodded, teasing you before slowly sliding in. A second, slightly smaller tendril appeared and rubbed and coiled around your clitoris, your (e/c) eyes widened as you suddenly squirted without meaning to, making you gasp.  
"S... sorry..." you whimpered, realizing what you did.  
He let out a chuckle, the tentacle continued to stroke your clit. You felt like you were about to go mad as the tentacles tormented, teased, and drove you to your limits. You bit your lip, trying to hold back your sounds, to not give in to the demon's touch.  
"There’s no need to hold back love," he said, "enjoy the feeling, lose yourself, give in to the rapture."  
Part of you was still resentful as the first tentacle was joined by two more, opening you further, the way they squirmed and move around inside your vaginal passage and tickled the opening of your womb drove you wild, you bit your lip so hard it started to bleed. The demon took notice of it and closed in to run his tongue over the wound, tasting your sweet tasting blood and prompting your jaws to part. A mix of your blood and Bendy's unique flavor touched your tongue making you let out a moan.  
His hands took hold of your breasts, grabbing and rubbing in circles, feeling their softness and firmness, squeezing them, watching the nipples stand out erect and hard like fleshy pebbles. He placed his mouth over one, sucking, licking, and nipping. You panted heavily and felt your body temperature rise as you began to slack, your mind getting fuzzy by the demon’s acts, his hands ran down your waist to your rear, he grabbed the cheeks roughly and spread them wide, another tentacle, larger than the other three inside of you and slick with ink, poked at your sensitive anus.  
“Ah! T-that’s my…!” you shouted as you felt your anal stretch open by the larger tentacle worming its way inside your tight hole. You screamed at the pain and pleasure that was administered to your body, you’ve masturbated before, but you never went this deep. Bendy buried his face to the side of your neck, mouthing and chewing the flesh, leaving a bruising hickey.  
You felt tears run down your face. Out of shame and out of divine pleasure. Your climax started to peak, you knew you couldn’t hold back any longer, suddenly the tentacle had removed themselves including the ones holding your wrists, making you drop to your knees in the ink.  
You look up at Bendy, Disappointedly. “Wh-what…? Why did you stop?” you said weakly.  
Bendy smiled his toothy smile, “My apologies, darling.” he said, sanguinely. “but I wish to enjoy this too.”  
The large bump between his legs grew and developed. You stared in amazement as it grew into an erect, nine-inch, member, thicker than your wrist and lined with small, hard, bumps, underneath it dangled a pair of kiwi sized testicles.  
“Like it?” he asked, “It’s been eager like this since you got here.”  
You stared, even though you wanted to get out of there at first you couldn’t help but salivate and lick your lips at the sight, you knew what he wanted. You approached the member and took it in your hands, slowly stroking it before licking the head. You circled your tongue around the glans and across the slit, tasting him, a flush dusted across your face as you take it in your mouth.  
The ink demon watched as you inhaled his cock, running a clawed hand over your (h/c), ink soaked, hair, petting you like an obedient dog. “Mm… That’s a good girl,” he purred, enjoying the feeling, “Suck it well.” You complied to his demand and took in more of the cock to deep throat him, bobbing and sucking as hard as you can. You could feel his pulse thumping over your tongue, you moaned, adding vibration to the organ as you reached a hand over his balls massaging them with talented and nimble fingers.  
“Oh yes…” Bendy groaned, “you’re so good. Be sure to drink it all, don’t waste a single drop.”  
He took the back of your skull in both hands and began to thrust into your throat, his hard on twitched in your mouth before it suddenly convulsed, and he came deep in your gullet. His cum overflowed in your mouth some of it escaped your lips and incidentally out your nostrils.  
The demon pulled out of your mouth, viewing the look on your face, and laughing. “Such a dirty little bitch. Are you ready for the main course?” The tentacles returned and wrapped themselves around your legs, waist, and arms. You didn’t resist, you were no longer embarrassed or scared, you looked up at him with pleading eyes as you were lifted to his level. Your legs were wide apart, and you felt his still throbbing member at your virgin entrance, his hands gripped your hips as the head slowly slid inside you. You whimpered at his size, your pelvis sinking to the hilt, automatically your arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and your legs around his waist tentatively, he began to thrust.  
You tighten around him with each movement, your lips found his. The large tentacle from before re-entered your rectum, thrusting in sync with it’s master’s cock, two more moved in between your hot bodies, coiling themselves around your bare breasts, squeezing them. You wheezed and panted, sweat rolling from your forehead.  
“Ah!... Ah!... Ngh! B-Ben-Bendy!” you call out, “Please… harder! F-faster!”  
Bendy’s thrusts became erratic at your demand, grunting each time he pounded into you.  
You felt your arousal climb higher and higher, you couldn’t stop yourself, it was just too good.  
“Nrgh. Tell me,” the ink demon spoke, “would you like to stay here forever?” Your eyes snapped up at the question. “Would you like to stay with me and be my slave? Tell me and I’ll let you come.”  
You wondered for a moment, secretly you had always fantasized about making love like this to one of your favorite video game characters but never thought it possible. Plus you would be free of your vast dreamless void of a life with an unsupportive father and a neglectful mother. No more struggle, no more depression.  
“I… I do…” you said weakly, “I want… to stay and be… your slave!”  
With one hard thrust, Bendy pounded vigorously. “That’s what I hope you’d say.” He impaled himself inside your pussy, you panted. The painful pleasure driving you to your limits. “I’m gonna cum!” you shouted.  
“Then come for me, my darling little lamb.”  
At once you both came. Roaring to the heavens as he filled you with his warm, creamy, fluids. You rest your head against his chest while he rode out his climax, emptying himself. The tentacles unraveled from your limp body cradled in Bendy’s arms.  
Grinning down at your unconscious figure, he knelt down to the flooded floor and laid you back, allowing the black substance envelope your body before sinking down beside you, joining you in an inky baptism.


End file.
